Does she love me?
by Dani200
Summary: Ashley and Shepard have there first valentine together. But Shepard is nervous and has so much to say to her but worry's that she doesn't feel the same way.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own MASS EFFECT and am not gaining any profit from this story. All rights belong to BioWare. the only thing I DO own is my own copy of the game's for Xbox 360

_**Author's Notes:**_

This is another quick story, i decided to do a valentine FanFic because as you all know it is valentine's day where anything can come true if you brave enough to do so. Hope you enjoy blah blah blah you know the rest...now to the story.

* * *

**Thursday 14th February 2183 - 20:10.**

It was Valentine's Day on the Normandy it has been 3 weeks since the battle of the citadel, Shepard had been in his cabin for 3 hours fiddling with a long rectangular box, tapping the top every few minutes as he thought through his mind.

"Should i? or shouldn't i?" He thought, he raised his eyes upon his terminal in front of him staring towards a picture of a woman with dark brown hair tied into a bun with hazel eyes and a light natural tan to her skin to finish off her features were soft, full lips that you would die for.

"Should i just give it to her? to show i care for her, that our night together wasn't just a 'thing' but something real... something I've never felt before, love? no it can't be we've only known each other for a few months... i'm so confused i don't even know if she feels the same way towards me." he tapped the box one more time and placed it in the middle of the table and stared at it as he slowly inhaled and exhaled through his nose and mouth as he tried to slow his heart rate down to even face her without his heart ripping out of his chest or saying something stupid like he usually did to her that made her look at him confused or uncomfortable.

* * *

Shepard pressed the comm button after many hours thinking it over that connected to the cockpit were Joker is. " Joker, will you send Chief Williams to my cabin i will need to speak to her urgently." Shepard said into the microphone as he waited for an response from the pilot. "She is on the way Commander, but don't get too noisy as some of the crew are unaware of the 'relationship' you have towards Williams and they would find it-" Shepard cut off the comm before he could even finish his sentence as Shepard didn't want to hear it as it most likely be inappropriate, So he just sat there and waited for Ash to reach his cabin.

A couple of minutes pasted as the door beeped signaling that she was there waiting for Shepard to allow her to come in. "Come in." he said loud enough for her to hear through the metal door as he spun his chair around to the swish noise of the door opening as he stood to his feet fixing his alliance top as he smiled lightly to her presence.

"Hey, skipper Joker said you wanted to see me?" She said with her arms folded across her chest as she wore her alliance uniform as some parts of the clothing and skin had gun grease/oil on it as Shepard stepped towards her and placed his thumb under her chin making her eyes make contact with his own as he brushed his thumb under her chin making her smile and blush at the same time.

"Looks like you've been busy" As his hand left her chin as it traveled down her arms towards her hands as he held them softly.

"This is the finest tin-can in the alliance military i need to keep busy for everything to work when we're out and about can't let anything go wrong, you know that." She mumbled to him as she stared into his crystal blue eyes as she smirked then she moved her body closer to his till she felt small beats on his chest from his heart on her breast.

"You're everything to me, you know that right? So i want to give you something that has been in my family for generations." He let go of her as he began to walk back to his desk and picked up the box once again as he looked it over and smiled as he turned back to her and opened it to her, her eyes widen as she looked down at what Shepard had in his hands.

The box contained a golden necklace with blue diamonds that were the same colour as Shepard's eyes as it glistened under the dim lights of the room.

"John i-" She was about to say before Shepard carried on her sentence "Don't know what to say?" he spoke to her as she just nodded at his answer. "I wanted to give it to you as it's valentines day and i wanted to give you something special. It's been pasted down for hundreds of years and a Shepard should only give it to somebody they...l-love." He said it, he finally said it to her.

She looked up at him as he said that 'word' as she began to smile as she moved closer to him and pulled him into a passionate, hungry kiss that he happily returned to her. As they parted Ashley got some breath back and said "I love you too, happy valentines day." as he pulled her into a hug "Thank you." Was all he said as they spent the rest of the night together.

-THE END-

* * *

Well what do you think? am not all romantic as i don't watch or read that kind of genre i hope i got some romance in it as i am not experienced for this kind of writing. I just wrote this because it's valentines day and i wanted something to celebrate with so have a happy day with your valentine or friends and family. Favorite, Follow or Review?  
**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
